Lucy's secret
by Fairy-Tail-Girl-1244
Summary: Lucy's a talented young mage that uses holder magic, or is that all? She's been keeping a secret from Fairy Tail and a certain red haired mage she has a crush on. Warning this is a story with Yuri in it. an ErzaxLucy story. I'm rating it T because there is one part but its not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me, and This is a yuri fanfic about Erza and Lucy so if you don't like it click away now, anyway if you stayed I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

~No pov~

Lucy walked in the guild and sat next to her best friend Levy, who was giving Gajeel googoo eyes as he was fighting Natsu.

Gray walked up and punched natsu in the face and Natsu said with a anger in his voice "HEY! What was that for ice princess!?"

As that happened Lucy was trying to get Levy's attention but failed as of all the noise, she gave up and went to the bar for a drink.

When she walked up Mira had a drink ready for her. "Hey Mira hows your day so far?" Lucy said as she drank her strawberry milkshake.

Mira answered with a smile on her face "My day has been just wonderful! How about you Lucy?" "Well, it started out good but when I went to Erza's room in

Fairy Hills I was disappointed. Hehe I guess Erza went on a job huh." Lucy said with a sad look on her face "hmm I don't remember her leaving to go do a job maybe

she went on a date." Mira stated as she watched Lucy closely. Lucy replied with a more sad look than last time

"Huh, why would she go on a date I mean she attractive but-"Mira cut Lucy off with a waving of her hand and said

"Hehe I was just joking Lucy no need to get all disappointed." Mira said while giggling. "Huh, w-what do y-you mean disappointed!?" Lucy in a hurry.

As soon as Lucy finished her sentence Erza walked up and put her hand on lucy's shoulder and said at the same time "whats this about being disappointed Lucy?"

Lucy jumped in response at the sudden touch and said "Ah don't scare me like that Erza." Erza looked at Lucy with a confused look and repeated her question.

"Hmm sorry I scared you, anyway whats this about being disappointed?" Erza asked again prying to get Lucy to answer.

"Oh.. ah.. um n-nothing s-special Erza just g-girl talk." Lucy answered with a worried look on her face as she stuttered.

Erza looked at Lucy worriedly and then to Mira asking silently why she was stuttering and mira looked as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

Erza sighed and sat down next to Lucy and asked for a strawberry cake. "so, Erza did you go on a date with a boy." Mira asked as Lucy shot a death glare at her.

Erza replied between bites "No, but I went to get a present for someone I like." Erza smiled as she looked at Lucy out of the corner of her eye.

Lucy looked as if she was heartbroken. she went to take her leave but Erza stopped her with a soft grip on her wrist. "Huh do you need something Erza?" Lucy said almost breaking down in tears. Erza tightened her grip and asked her "Will you stop by my room at 3:00 p.m I need some advice." Lucy said in reply without turning around "Sure Erza I'll be there."

~3:00 P.M.~

~Lucy's pov~

It was 3:00 and I went to Erza's room as promised. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer, soon after Erza opened the door with a beautiful long red dress on. 'I think I might just scoop her up and drop her on the bed, then get on top of her' Lucy thought to her self as drool almost dropped out of her mouth. "Oh good Lucy you came just in time!" Erza said with a bright smile. 'I almost tripped over my own feet seeing her so beautiful ' I thought to myself as I walked in. "So Erza you wanted to ask me for some advice?" I said as I watched her walk across the room. "Yes that's right, I wanted to ask you if you thought this was the appropriate attire to go on a date." she asked me as shock went through my mind I thought 'did she ask someone out and get a yes!? NO NO NO NO NO! NO stop i need to get control of myself.' I mentally scolded myself while looking Erza over. Than I nodded and said "You look gorgeous, as always" I mumbled the last part then put my most bright smile on and hoped she wouldn't notice it was fake. Erza looked at me and smiled "thank you Lucy, I hope you dont mind me asking this." she stopped and looked in my eyes and I said "U-um y-yes Erza?" I looked back at her beautiful brown eyes .

~Erza's pov~

I stepped closer to Lucy to tell her my true feelings. I then got out the necklace that I had bought her and took one of her hands and said. "Lucy I need to tell you something and I need you to promise you won't laugh." I got a nod in reply from Lucy. I looked at her with a serious face and put the necklace in her hand and said as I did so "Lucy I-I-I L-Love y-you, I LOVE YOU!" I smiled and looked at her when I did I saw tears running down her face. I asked if she was okay and she hugged me tight as she hugged me she said "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

AN: :D I hoped you liked my first chapter. If you did come back next week nd see if I made the second one. :D


	2. Lucy's secret Chapter 2

AN: Hello my friends, this is chapter two to Lucy's secret, Warning to those who don't read the summary THIS HAS YURI, so if you don't like it click away now, alright for those who stayed please enjoy. :D

~After Erza's confession of love~

~Lucy's pov~

After Erza told me that she loved me I hugged her and told her "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I opened my hand to find a necklace placed in the palm of my hand. I looked at erza with tears of joy blurring my vision and said "I was so worried when you asked me if what you where wearing was the appropriate attire to go on a date I thought you asked someone out and got a yes." She looked at me and said "Well I did ask you out and you said yes." As soon as Erza stopped talking I jumped on her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. I looked down and saw Erza giving me a large toothy grin. I laughed and hugged her to get as close as possibly able to her.

~Erza's pov~

Lucy hugged me so no space was left between us and I smiled and hugged her back. After awhile of staying like that I asked Lucy to get up so we could go on a date. She said as we walked to the park "I'm kind of embarrassed." I looked at her with a confused expression and said " you're embarrassed to be with me?" Lucy laughed at the suggestion and shook her head and replied "No I'm embarrassed because I'm with the most beautiful woman in fiore and you asked me out, I'm so dull and you still asked me out." She smiled and I looked at my Lucy and said "I'm not the most beautiful woman Lucy I do believe you are. You have blond hair, brown eyes, and the best curves I've ever seen." She looked at me with disbelief and said something under her breath. I lifted her up into the air and said "Now what did my Lucy say I wonder?" She puffed out her checks like a child and said "I disagree with you, Erza Scarlet The Great Titania." I laughed and put her down.

~7:30 P.M.~

~Lucy's pov~

Erza took me in her arms after she re-quiped into her heaven's wheel armor and flew us up into the sky to watch the sunset behind the mountains. It was so peaceful, as we watched the sunset together I looked at Erza and took her lips in a passionate kiss before we landed to go for one last stroll around the park.

We parted after about an hour later, and I went to my house to take a relaxing bath before going to bed.

After I got out of the bath and went to my room to put on my pajamas Natsu was standing in MY ROOM! "AHH NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I said screaming at him to get out. He said with a nervous look on his face "Wait I wanted to ask you something." I said back still very annoyed "Well at least wait outside until I'm done getting dressed!"

~Natsu's pov~

Lucy kicked me out of her and got dressed then she let me back in. As I walked in I said "I need to ask you something Lucy." Lucy looked at me and said in reply " yes, you said something about that. so whats on your mind Natsu?" I looked at Lucy and continued "Well I wanted to ask you ... Um i-is E-Erza s-seeing Someone now?" She looked at me with eyes as wide ad her fists and had her jaw dropped to the floor and said with a surprised expression "HUH! What do you mean Is she's seeing someone?!" "Like I said is she? Lucy please I really like her a lot." I looked at her with a desperate look on my face. After a few minutes she finally said "Yes Natsu, she is."

~Erza's pov~

After Lucy and I left each others side I went to Fairy tail one last time to get some of my books from Levy that she had borrowed from me.

As I was walking up to the guild I saw Natsu walking towards Lucy's house. "I wonder what he's up to" I thought out loud as I was walking. When I entered the guild I saw Mira grinning a very toothy grin, I walked up to Mira and asked where Levy was. Mira looked at me and answered my question with a pointing finger and I said "Thanks Mira I just need to get some books she borrowed from me" I smiled and walked off.

As I walked up to Levy she got up and greeted me with a smile. She said "Mira told me what happened, you lucky dog you." She looked at me and smiled a goofy smile. I looked at Mira with a glare for telling someone.

After Levy explained that Lucy had told her that she had a crush on no other than me, I left with my books and went home took a shower and went to bed.

~The next morning~

~Lucy's pov~

After Natsu went home last night, after what happened, I just went to bed and I woke up just a few minutes ago. I got up and went to make breakfast ate and got dressed to go to the guild.

I herd a knock on the door and I opened it to find Erza standing there with a bag in her hand. I asked "Whats in the bag Erza?" She was quiet for a moment before she said "Um.. Lucy you know you aren't wearing any pants." She said this while she looked up to try to hide her blush.

I looked down and sure enough I was not wearing any pants. I closed the door as a hue of red crept on my face. I looked around Frantically for my pants and finally found them. I sighed put my pants on and opened the door again to let Erza in.

AN: Well guys that's about it for this chapter. I'll be reveling Lucy's secret in the next chapter. :D

I hope you liked this chapter and please give me any tips you can that way I can get better. :)


	3. Lucy's secret reviled chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I had a big storm and my internet went off so I couldn't uplode and I had writers block. WARNING THIS HAS YURI, but if you have gotten this far I guess you dont mind. Lol I hope you enjoy.

Pov in ~This~

Time in (This)

Place in [This]

Flashbacks in {This}

~Erza's Pov~

(9:00 A.M)

[Lusy's house]

I was at Lusy's door looking at the ceiling waiting for her to open the door again. I had a bright red blush on my face as I was waiting.

'Lucy had no pants on, so I got to see her underware hehehe' I thought to myself as I waited.

Lucy finally opened the door "H-hey Erza h-how are you." She greted as she let me in.

"I'm good how about your self?" I said as another larg blush creept on my face. Lucy saw this and giggled. "I'm good Erza, but I need to talk to you about something. soon maybe now if possibal."

'I wonder whats on her mind' I thought to myself as she started to gather her toughts.

"Erza, did you see Natsu lastnight?" I lokked up and said "Hmm why yes I did why?" Lusy had a the look of a dissipointed child on her face and replied "O-oh okay thanks for telling me Erza thats all I needed to know."

After that she asked me to leave. So I gave her a goodbye kiss and left.

~Lucy's pov~

(10:01 A.M)

[Lucy's house]

After Erza left I went to my bed and collapsed on top of it as I let the tears out.

"I bet Natsu confessed his feelings for Erza" I thought out loud. My sadness slowly turned to anger as I kept thinking the same words over and over again. {FLASHBACK} "Well I wanted to ask you ... Um i-is E-Erza s-seeing Someone now?" "HUH! What do you mean Is she's seeing someone?!" "Like I said is she? Lucy please I really like her a lot." {END OF FLASHBACK}

My eyes turned red with rage and after a few moments I realized I wasn't suppressing all of my Magic power and got my self back together. I didn't even let a half of my power out.

A few seconds later Erza, Grey, and Lisanna came rushing in as if they had heard I had died. Erza rushed to my side grabbed my chin and turned my head from side to side to make sure I was okay. Grey and Lisanna where looking around as if to catch a criminal. After awhile they calmed down and asked at the same time "Are you okay?" I replied " Yes why w-wouldn't I be?"

Erza looked me in the eyes and said "Well we sensed a great amount of magic power from here. We where worried about you and came over as fast as possible to see if you would have been hurt." Grey and Lisanna nodded in agreement. Erza looked at me with worried eyes and asked "Did you see any one around your house Lucy?" "N-no I didn't see anyone."

Erza looked confused and asked a rhetorical question "Well if no one was here than where did that magic power come from?" I looked up in a hurry to see their faces and sure enough they where looking at me with a confused look.

I sighed and looked at Erza and said with fear in my voice "W-well y-you see I've been suppressing almost all of my magic for quite some time. You see I was trained by the best of the best and After my mother died I left the mansion one day and was taken in by a Dragon." A look of shock crossed their faces as I spoke "So we have a forth dragon slayer?!" Grey said in surprise.

I looked at Grey and said"Yes." "So what element do you use and eat?" Lisanna asked "Well I wasn't just taken in by one dragon I was taken in by three not all at the same time of course, but I was taught by a fire dragon and no its not Igneel It was a she first of all, then I was taught by a water dragon, and finally I was taught by an ice dragon." I said in reply as my friends and my girlfriend looked at me with shock. I smiled an awkward smile then sighed and sat down on my bed.

END

AN: Hey guys I hoped you liked my story. :D ... Yes, yes I know It took forever but I'll try not to do that again so forgive me please. Also sorry for the lack of yuri if you where looking forward to that there will be more in the next one and no this is NOT the last chapter sooooo yea. Have a good day. :)


	4. Lucy's Promise

AN: Hey guys I know my last chapter was short so I'll make it up to you with this one. :) Enjoy my new chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail nor any of the Charters.

Pov in ~This~

Time in (This)

Place in [This]

Flashbacks in {This}

~Lucy's pov~

(12:30 PM)

[The Guild]

I looked around to make sure my friends are keeping their promises. {FLASHBACK} AN: Also this part I didn't put in the last chapter... "Lucy you have to be kidding I can't just keep this in especially from the Master" Grey said as he looked at me with a mixed look. I sighed and got up off of my bed. "Look I know You don't want to do this but... I'm not ready to come out with my powers yet Give me a week and I'll tell everyone." I said With some hope the would help me. "Well I'm always with you Lucy so I won't tell a soul." Erza said as I took a smile on my face. Grey looked up from his feet and said"Okay Lucy I promise not to tell any one if you promise to tell them in a week." I looked at Grey and nodded in response and we all made a promise.{END OF FLASHBACK}

As I thought of the event that happened six days ago I looked up just in time to catch Lisanna about to tell Mira about what happened. "HEY! Lisanna can you come over here for a sec?" I glared at her. She said "Yea, sure Lucy... would you just tell them." She mumbled the last part. "I will tomorrow." I said because of my advanced hearing that was ten times better than Natsu's. She looked at me and almost passed out. "How can you hear me?" she whispered. I waved her over to explain. "Well I am a dragon slayer with enhanced senses." Erza walked over an leaned over my shoulder and said in a seductive voice "Well you being a dragon slayer would explain your tong." Lisanna looked at us with horror and Erza laughed and said "I meant when we're kissing, it's so fun to pick on you"

~Erza's pov~

(2:05 PM)

I looked at Lucy and gave her a kiss before I left to go home and prepare for the date I planed to have with Lucy tonight. I noticed that Lucy's gaze lingered at my back for awhile until I left the guild hall. I sighed as I walked out of the guild and walked for a few seconds before Happy showed up and asked her to go with him. So I fallowed the blue cat to a river in the woods where Natsu was. I looked at my surroundings and decided to take Lucy there. Natsu looked up and I saw a blush? AN: Natsu is the only one who doesn't know Erza and Lucy are going out. as he had not been there for the past week.

Natsu stepped closer to me and started to talk. "U-um Erza I wanted to tell you something can I have a moment of your time?" I looked at him and said "Okay but hurry up I have stuff to do."

He stepped closer to me and said "W-well I-I wanted to a-ask i-if you would go out with me?" I looked at him in horror and stepped back to get farther from him and said "What?... I thought you knew I was dateing someone!" He snapped his head up and Said "W-well Lucy told me you where but I though you broke up with him." I looked him in the eyes and said "Him?... I'm not dating a guy I'm dating Lucy." His eyes widened and he looked as if this was new news. "Natsu we told the guild a few days ago." After I said that he left without saying anything more. I left and went to my house.

I sighed as I walked in and went to my closet. I picked a scarlet red dress that was a strapless and was long and had a cut from my thigh to the bottom of the dress. I fixed my hair and makeup and went to pick up Lucy.

~Lucy's pov~

(3:00 PM)

[Lucy's house]

I opened the door and found a beautiful Erza waiting to go on our date. I blushed as I looked over my date and couldn't help but kiss her on the lips passionately I dragged her in my house and kissed her all over. So to say we ended up staying in for "dinner"

~Lucy's pov~

(The next day)

[The Guild]

I stood on the bar of the guild and got everyone's attention so I could tell them what I had told my friends and my girlfriend a week ago. "EVERYONE! I have something to tell you." I said as I started. I got a lot of looks of disbelief as I told them to prove to them how much power I had I let out half of my power and they all looked at me with a face that said impossible. I showed them my Fire Dragon roar first then water then ice. The Master said that the S-class trial was coming up and I was one of the people who are going to it.

End of chapter

AN:So did I make up for the lack of yuri and the short chapter last time? :) And no I'm not going by how it went in Fairy Tail so I won't do a 7 year time skip. But I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. :)

Have a good day. :D


End file.
